I Told You!
by Hunter
Summary: Tai and Kari get to stay home alone...nothing good can happen...


"We'll be back in a few hours. Okay, sweetie?" Kari nodded as her father patted her back. "Good. Where's Tai?"  
"You mean that bad excuse for a brother?" Kari's mother glared at her and Kari only giggled. "I'm kidding! Tai said he was going to bed early. He wasn't feeling well."  
"Help him out if he needs anything then, okay? Remember, if anything goes wrong just call your father's cellphone number. It's by the fridge. Oh and don't mess up the house!" Kari nodded at everything and ushered her parents out of the house. "Sure, sure, sure, great! Have a good time!" Kari waved at her parents and smiled. Her parents only stared at her suspiciously. Her father placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "It's probably just a faze. She'll get over it." Kari watched through the door's eyepiece and grinned as her parents left down the hall and steps.  
Kari started to jump up and down in joy and yelled, "the coast is clear!" Tai ran out his room in blue shorts and white T-shirt and did a cannonball onto the couch. "Hey Kari! Could you get the potato chips from the table?" Kari rolled her eyes as she grabbed a huge bag of chips from the table. "Got it! But you're not getting any."  
"Oh come on, Hikari!"  
"Don't call me that!"  
"What are you gonna do about it, Hikari?"  
"Say that one more time and I'm not gonna give you any chips!"  
"Not if I take them first, Hikari!"  
"That does it! I told you!" Tai jumped off the couch and ran at Kari. Kari only wiggled her butt in front of Tai. Tai dived at her but missed as she ran aside. He crashed into a vase and missed catching it. It crashed onto the ground and shattered into many pieces. "Kari! Just give me the chips before someone gets hurt!" Kari pulled down her eye lid and stuck out her tongue. "Nyaah! Make me!" Tai growled and charged at Kari again. Kari grabbed a towel and shook it at her side, yelling, "Toro! Toro!" Tai played along with her game and pretended he was a bull. He charged at her and as soon as she withdrew the towel he regret ever playing around. *Crash!* "Ow! Kari! I told you someone was gonna get hurt but did you have to stand next to the couch on purpose?"  
"That just goes to show how gullible you are!"  
"Gullible? You been looking through a dictionary or something?"  
"Nope. Izzy told me it. He said I should know it since I live with someone that is it." Tai rubbed his bruised head and mumbled, "remind me to keep Izzy away from you. He'll probably make you into a person just like him." Tai imagined Kari walking around with a laptop all the time. He tried to hold in his laughter as he imagined Kari dressed just like Izzy and having the same haircut. "What's so funny?" asked Kari. Tai only Burst out laughing while Kari only tapped her foot against the floor impatiently. "Well? Tell me or I'll be forced to kick you!" Tai kept rolling around the ground with laughter, making Kari madder.  
When Kari couldn't take it anymore, she kicked Tai's shin making him yelp in pain. "Ahaow! Why'd you do that!?"  
"I told you I was gonna kick you if you didn't tell me what was so funny!" Tai got up rubbing his shin and limped into the kitchen. "Where you going, Tai?" asked Kari as she sat down on the couch, turning on the TV in the process. "I'm gonna get something else to eat since you won't give me some chip."  
"Oh. Could you turn on the faucet from the tub?" Tai sighed as he looked back at her. "Since when did I become your servant?"  
"Since you broke the vase." Tai's eyes went wide as he remembered how he broke the vase when he chased after Kari. "Fine."  
"Oh and *BEEP! BEEP!* okay?"  
"Stupid cars... Could you repeat that?" asked Tai as he walked over to the window and shut it. "Nevermind," replied Kari as she stared at the TV screen. Tai curiously looked at the TV screen to see what had Kari attention. He quickly regretted it when he saw the Power Puff Girls. "How could you watch that show?" mumbled Tai with a disgusted look as he made his way to the bathroom. "Easy, I just do," was Kari's only reply.  
Tai turned the faucet's handle and let warm water begin to fill the tub. Satisfied, he walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. "Let's see... What to eat..." Tai asked no one in particular as he opened the fridge. He took out some cheese and bologna. He then took a pair of slices of bread. He carefully placed a piece of cheese over a slice of bread in the microwave. He thought of how much to put in. "I'll stop it when it's done," he whispered to himself as he typed in any number.  
After that he heads over to the bathroom and sees the bathtub filled up. He headed over to Kari who was glued to the TV. "The bathtub is filled-"  
"Yeah, good, whatever, now be quiet," quickly said Kari. Tai shrugged and went over to the door. "Hey, mom and dad are back," he boredly said. Kari then turned to Tai. "Are you sure?"  
"Yep. Hey, do you smell something?" Kari sniffed the air and scrunched up her nose. "Yeah. Like...smoke."  
"Oh... WHAT!?" Tai rushed into the kitchen only to find it to be filled with smoke. Kari rushed to the kitchen also and stopped in her tracks when she saw all the smoke. "Oh my God! What did you do, Taichi!?"  
"Don't call me that! It's just *cough cough* the cheese sandwich!" Tai waved the smoke away from his face with his hand as he made his way to the microwave. He opened the microwave and got the cheese sandwich out. "AAAHH! IT'S HOT! IT'S HOT!!" yelled out Tai as he passed the sandwich from one hand to the other. Kari quickly got out the garbage and Tai dropped the sandwich into it. "Ahh! I got the cheese on my hand! It burns! It burns! Get it off! Quick!" Tai frantically waved his hands in the air, hoping to cool down the cheese.  
Kari just shook her head pitifully and opened the window to help clear out the smoke. When she was walking back to where Tai was, she stepped in something wet. "Eww! Where's Miko?" Tai walked out of the kitchen with a cloth in his hand. "She's outside. Why? Hey, there's water on the..." Both their eye went wide. "THE BATHROOM!!" they both yelled out and quickly rushed to the bathroom.  
Tai quickly turned the faucet unplugged the bathtub. "I told you to turn the water off when you told me!"  
"I didn't heard! That stupid car honked just when you were saying that!" They step out of the bathroom and notice the rest of the mess. The couch out of place, the broken vase, cheese from the microwave, and the water on the floor. Tai groaned while Kari only stood there. "Wait a second! Didn't you say that mom and dad are back!?" exclaimed Kari. Tai slapped his forehead in frustration. "Yes! I'm doomed!"  
"So will I if we don't get this cleaned up!"  
"We?"  
"Yes, 'we'! Now hurry! They'll be here any minute!" Tai nodded as he went into the kitchen and scrapped the cheese of the microwave. Kari got a mop and quickly started to mop up the bathroom floor. Tai then got a broom and picked up the broken pieces of the vase.  
Kari raced into the living room and tried to push the couch back into place. The couch was so big, she couldn't move it. She then got an idea and got out of the room. She charged at the couch at full speed. "Ow! Oof!" she exclaimed as she bounced off the couch and landed on the ground. "Tai! Help me!" Tai ran to her side and they were both able to restore it to it's place. "Got everything?"  
"I hope so. If not I'll kick you!" said Kari just as the door opened.  
"We're back!" said their father as he hung up his coat on the coat rack. Both Tai and Kari ran up to their parents and smiled sheepishly at then, their hands behind their backs. "Hey dad!" said Tai. "How did it go?"  
"It was fine, Kari. Hey...what's that smell?" Tai and Kari's parents both sniffed the air. "It smell like...burnt cheese..." Tai's eyes went wide when his mother said that. As soon as their parent turned around to look, Tai and Kari started blowing at the air and waving their hand about to clear the lingering scent of burnt cheese in the air. When their parents looked back at them, they just returned to their previous position and laughed nervously. "Oh, um... I don't smell anything. Do you Kari?" Kari shook her head to show that she didn't either. They both shrugged at the same time. "Oh.." was all the mother said and headed into the living room. "Where's my vase?" Tai quickly went his mom's side. "Oh, that vase? You, um...pawned it! Yeah!"  
"Really?" asked Tai's mother. She looked up thoughtfully. "I don't remember doing that... I must be losing my memory or something..." Suddenly there was a loud thud coming from the door of the bedroom. "Oh, honey! Are you okay?" Tai and Kari's father carefully got up and leaned against the bedroom door. "Yeah. The floor was wet. I wonder why?...Kids?" Tai and Kari seemed like they have seen a ghost. Kari then turned to Tai and kicked his shin again. "I told you!" she yelled out as Tai began jumping around the room in pain. Their parents only watched, baffled by their behavior. "It's just a faze, dear. Just a faze."  
"Well, I hope they get over it soon before they burn down the house next time!"  
  
  
Sorry that was short but I couldn't think of anything else to add. I just wanted to say that this is based on a true story even though I know you don't care...  
Guess what? I found out why I can't write comedy...it's 'cause I'm to serious! Oh well.. I rather write romance anyway...


End file.
